legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous Breakdown
Villainous Breakdown is when the villain loses every bit of control and composure he/she had: laughing maniacally and uncontrollably, and/or throwing a tantrum. It can also manifest as a murderous fit of rage. Examples Narasuk: Discord: Zeus: Menslady125 *Galvatron: In this case, it was laughing maniacally. Team Prime was struggling to save the Angels from Galvatron...and he was having a ball! ''CIS-Verse'' *'Aki Honda:' After Katarina's unknown power awakened and tried to kill Aki to avenge Eugen, Aki was horrified and immediately let her minions to kill Katarina, but Katarina killed the entire squad of Mafusa Gang. As Katarina was about to kill her, Aki was so terrified that she pleaded for mercy like a coward, and Katarina's only response was killing Aki and destroyed the corpse. *'Sonia Nevermind:' For now, Sonia had two breakdowns. *#In "From Hell" Letter, after revealing her true nature in front of Kyouko Kirigiri, Sonia's eyes turned red and showing her own despaired personality. Then, she tried to kill Kyouko in a spite of gloating, but when Kyouko refused to scream, Sonia was enraged and stabbed Kyouko's legs time to time, but later she calmed down after Kyouko revealed that she would not succumb to despair and will never follow Sonia's own mind game. Then, Sonia calmed herself down and left Tenguu City, but not before she sent Kyouko to hospital. Later, Sonia angrily destroyed a Monokuma (controlled by Junko Enoshima) after Junko threatened Sonia to drive Kyouko into despair via Monokuba. *#In The Corbin Files, Sonia was enraged by a disguised Michael Langdon and she was fueled when anger, but when hearing the news of her counting room being hit by the Church, Sonia was utterly angered and beat the guard who reported her the news to a state of half-death. Later, after Michael broke his promise, Sonia was sad and angered before she vowed to kill the hooded man who dared to press her, and it made her to form a temporary partnership with Kyouko. * Michael Langdon: After he was shot down by Luke Morales and fell to his apparent death, Michael soon merged with his Blood Moon Wicked Pendant and started his demonic mutation not long after he lied on the ground. All the while turning into a mass of thick blood, Michael bellowed at the Team Witness, cursing them, berating them and denying Kyouko Kirigiri's empathy on him. His sanity and pretense all broke in matter of seconds, and he then turned into a massive animated blood pool that could produce his clones of all kinds. In his rampage form, Michael chased Katarina and Ichabod in the Munition Tunnels after fanatically announcing his true plan to make the order of this entire society to collapse, so that he could become the king of a new world. It was an embodiment of hatred and insanity formed after years of abuse and tease Michael had suffered, making him a savage monster under the mask of a man. * .]]'Melancholia (future fusion): During the final battle in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, Melancholia lost her sanity bit by bit. *#Her first breakdown happened when her evil persona suffered a conflict from the resisting of her Plaisir counterpart, especially when a semi-corrupted Maria Arzonia was furious and sad about Melancholia's seemly murder of Maria's friend, Magilou (survived) so that she broke from the control of the evil Melancholia. After that, seeing Maria mourning Magilou while believing the latter was dead, Melancholia's original good counterpart began to resist due to killing someone's family, just like how Moloch killed her family and made her into a monster. Feeling torn about becoming a monster not so different as Moloch, Melancholia was horrified and panicked, having a Villain B.S.O.D all of a sudden. *#After her seemly defeat, Melancholia's evil part took control once again in order to enforce the will of Michael Langdon, and she stung herself with the blood of Carl Robinson (combined with the Croatoan Virus) and turned into a Supreme Croat monster made of snow, attacking her enemies with all her might and biting them with her sharp teeth. She later turned into a more human like Third Form, but her sanity slippage continued, wanting to execute every single enemy of hers, until she was cut into half by Matt with the Blade of Karma. *#The most horrifying breakdown occurred after Melancholia was sliced in half. The two parts tried to fuse together once again, but they both failed and soon, not only her body, the mental state of Melancholia was separated. Plaisir was freed for a while, but the fear of her "helper" Michael's safety stopped her from getting another side of her body fused back together. Cried in sadness and despair, a powerless and separated Plaisir begged Maria to redeem Michael Langdon from his insanity (not knowing that Michael was evil from the start) while the evil Melancholia was trying to get the other half of her body back in order to take control once again, resulted both of the parts started to crumble into snow and returned back to normal shape again and again, until they finally fused together, but Plaisir chose to face Carl's attack instead of continuing the battle once again. Eventually, Melancholia's internal conflict made her fell to her seemly death. Quotes ''CIS Productions'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Events Category:Psychotic